


A guitar and some feelings

by Phoenix_fangirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys In Love, First Kiss, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Lance can sing, M/M, One Shot, keith is a soft bean, lance can play guitar, like dam his voice is good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_fangirl/pseuds/Phoenix_fangirl
Summary: Some stars a handmade guitar and a song. Is that all it takes to get these two idiots to finally confess their feelings? Let's see shall we.





	A guitar and some feelings

‘ ‘- Keith thinking  
“ “-speaking  
Keith had just finished up in the training room and was heading to the hollow room to relax, when he heard a strange noise coming from the room. ‘Wait? Is that a guitar?’  
As Keith entered the hollow room he saw a surprising sean, Lance sitting on the floor with a guitar on his lap. “Where'd ya get that?” he asked startling the blue paladin. He calmed down after seeing it was keith.  
A small smile played across Lance’s face. “ i made it”  
‘He made that? How?’ “really. How’d you do that?”  
“Back on earth my dad owned a music shop where he made a lot of the instruments by hand and he taught me how to make guitars.” he paused for a moment a fond smile passed over his features. “Playing and building always calmed me down so when we got here i looked around and found some wood pieces and tools, and anytime i felt stressed or homesick i went and worked on it. I finished it up earlier today came up here to play it surrounded by the stars. Reminds me of home, you know?”  
“Yah, I come up here for the same reason. Feels like home.  
Lance gave half smirk and a small laugh. “Yah. home” a silence fell over the as they watched the holographic stars move around them.  
‘I wonder if he’d play it if i asked’ Keith wondered as a faint blush covered his cheeks. He turned his head away feeling the heat swell in his face.  
“If you want i can play something.” Lance said as if reading Keith’s thoughts.  
Keith looked over at lance, his blush spreading, only to see a similar blush on the others face. “I’d like that.” he replied shiley.  
Lance started strumming, thain joining in with the words. As he saing a sense of calm washed over Keith. He looked at Lance wondering if this was the same cocky loud-mouthed flirt that he usually saw. This Lance was soft kind yet had a hidden sadness that only added a moor real emotion to his song. Shure, Keith had heard Lance sing before, but that was loud off-key notches singing. Now his voice was soft and deep, yet strong and light. It was beautiful.  
‘Is this really Lance?’  
As Lance finished his song a tear slipped down his cheek. A bitter chuckle was let out by Lance as he wiped his eyes.  
“Sorry, that was my little sisters favorite song. I miss her.”  
“Can't say i know how you feel, but that was beautiful. Who’s it by?”  
“Actually, i wrote it myself.”  
“Really?” Keith asked in disbelief.”that's incredabull.”  
“Thanks, that means a lot.” lance said as a blush crept over his face.  
They looked into echothers eyes, as they slowly leaned together. Finally Keith closed the distance between them bringing their lips together in a kiss. Suddenly Keith pulled away stammering an apology as he stood to leave.  
“Keith wait!” Lance said grabbing Keith’s wrist stopping him from leaving. Lance thain pulled keith into a tight embrace.  
“Keith.” he said hesitantly. “Do you love me?” he asked holding keith closer when he tried to pull away.  
“Keith.”  
“Yes…” whispered Keith.  
“What.”  
“I-I said yes. I do love you. I have ever since the Garrison.” Keith said stronger but not looking Lance in the eye fearing rejection. Then he felt Lance’s hand lift his chin till their eyes met.  
“I love you to.” Lance said with complete sincerity in his eyes. “I’ve loved you ever since i laid eyes on that stupid mullet of yours. A few seconds passed before both boys broke into a fit of giggles. This time both boys leaned into a kiss. This was different than before it was soft, sweet and full of love. The boys thain layed down next to the forgotten guitar, and fell asleep in each other's embrace under the swirling stars.

And that is where the team found them the next morning when they went to wake them for breakfast. And naturally Pidge took blackmail photos to hold over their heads for years.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first story i hope i did ok. i would love if you would leave a comment and tell me how i did. well thanks for reading.


End file.
